


See No Evil (Yandere Fem Hannibal X Blind Reader X Yandere Fem Will)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Hannibal, Female Will Graham, Hannibel, Incest, Lesbian, Obsession, Obsessive Hannibal, Obsessive Will, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Sister - Freeform, Sister-Sister Relationship, Willow Graham, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, Yandere Will, genderbent, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Graham is the younger fraternal twin sister of Willow Graham. She was a FBI agent in Washington. Well that was before the accident. She lost her sight but gained the ability to sense certain things in murders.She looses her job, her home, and her sight in all one week. So she moves in with her sister across the country. Her sister is secretly in love with her sister to her little twin sister. It is to the point of obsession.What happens when (Name) meets the female doctor, Hannibel Lecter. Well Hannibel falls in love with (Name) at first sight. She becomes obsessive and protective of the blind girl. And vows to have her to herself.(Name) is caught between to women who will kill for her. Can she see what they trully are or will she see no evil...





	1. Meeting Hannibel

I am currently unpacking (Name) Graham is the younger fraternal twin sister of Willow Graham. She was a FBI agent in Washington. Well that was before the accident. She lost her sight but gained the ability to sense certain things in murders. 

She looses her job, her home, and her sight in all one week. So she moves in with her sister across the country. Her sister is secretly in love with her sister to her little twin sister. It is to the point of obsession. 

What happens when (Name) meets the female doctor, Hannibel Lecter. Well Hannibel falls in love with (Name) at first sight. She becomes obsessive and protective of the blind girl. And vows to have her to herself. 

(Name) is caught between to women who will kill for her. Can she see what they trully are or will she at least attempting to. I lost my sight about two months ago in Washington. My older Sister Willow decided I would move in with her. She did not want me down in The Washington FBI field office. I agreed since I was getting fired after Loosing my sight. I hear Willow's footsteps. I have been good at telling people I know. She always wears sneakers and occasionally flats. 

"Hey, (Name) need help?" She asks. 

"No I am blind not incompetent!" I tell her glaring.

She smiled as she walked beside me and I could tell she was most likely smiling at me "I'm only trying to help." She said as I smiled softly.

"I know, I just lost my job, my home, and my sight. Plus you know I am a klutz I will probably be dead in a week." I tell her. 

"Hey you still got me." She kisses my cheek. 

"I know this all sucks, but I may have some good news." I tell her. 

She, I assume looked at me. "What would that be (Name)?" She asked me as I looked at her.

"Some guy name Jack Crawford got a call from my boss... Well former boss. He told Jack about my gift I got from Loosing my sight. He wants me to work for him on cases. There is this one case that he said you are on as well. He wants to meet us. What time is it...?"

She didn't talk for a second. "Uh, about 1:23 pm what time did he want us there?" She asked. 

 "1:40!" I shout standing up. "We're going to be late! God I need to get one of the phones that talk to you!" 

"Don't rush you will fall!" Willow calls after me. 

I did and land chest first on the hard floor she helps me up and feels my chest to make sure I am fine. 

-Time Skip cause Willow is a boob grabbing perv!-

We were walking, well I was being dragged by Willow, "I still don't understand how I could hurt my chest." I said confused but surely she was looking out for me. She cared about me and she was always really protective of me.

"It could happen." Willow says. 

I just nod not knowing if she saw it or not. 

(Willow's POV)

I am pulling on my sister. I know she can use her walking stick but I like that she depends on me. After she got into the FUN when I was still a cop. She left me alone and heartbroken. She is not just my younger fraternal twin sister. No she is the love of my life. My other half we have always been together ever since we were conceived. I am a little glad she lost her sight. It means she has to depend on me. We are together again that is all that matters. 

We make it into Jack's office but I see another women there. She is a big breast, blonde, Martin eye beauty. I am kind of glad that (Name) cannot see her. I walked over as I got lost in thought I didn't realize I had lead her into a wall as she fell down and cried slightly as I looked at her shocked.

"Oh God I'm so so sorry (Name) you're not hurt are you?" I asked worried as she looked up at me, her slightly paler (eye color) eyes looked up at me. Well close enough anyway as I helped her up and the blonde woman walked over to help me lift her up. 

"Yeah I am okay I already have fallen a lot before I lost my sight. I am durable." She says. "Who else is touching me!" She said tensing up. 

I did not like that the women was helping my sister up. 

"I am Dr. Hannibel Lecter." She tells my sister. "I am consulting on the case." 

(Hannibal's POV)

I watch as the girl calms down slightly as her muscles relaxed and she smiled slightly in the direction of my voice. "Oh, I see... Well not really but I understand." She jokes lightly. 

She was beautiful. Her clothes were a bit simple pattern but the top was Egyptian cotton and jeans. She said she lost her sight. Means she could see before. 

"May I see your face?" She asks. 

"Yes?" I say. 

She lifts her hands and touched my face. When she touched me I felt a content feeling come over me. She was gentle and feeling my face. 

"Hmmm, you are really pretty. A little older probably in late thirteen early fourties." Her hands trail to my hair. "You have slightly long hair but wearing it in a bun. What color are your hair and eyes?" 

"Maroon eyes and slightly darker blonde hair." I tell her. 

I was staring in her eyes. The had life in them even though she was blind they are a lighter shade of (eye color). They are still beautiful. She smiled and stepped away after wards though I wanted to pull her back and feel her face, though I could see she had a bruise or two on her body from falling a lot. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm (Name) Graham"

"It is nice to meet you as well." I tell her. "You seem to fall a lot." 

"Yeah I am klutz." She says laughing which was heavenly. "Does not help that I lost my sight. It is hard to maneuver around now." 

She smiled. "But hey I've made it this far, guess I ain't dead yet." She winked playfully at me and though I knew that it was playful it was adorable.

"(Name), if you can please come over here I will tell you about the case." Jack says she turns to him.

She takes her walking stick from out of her purse and starts making her way over to the desk. She sits in a chair and leans the stock against the desk. She looked around as Jack placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump before sighing when she realized that it was Jack.

"Allright I'm all ears."

"When I heared of the gift you received from loosing your sight. I thought you could help plus it is not fair you lost your job in the FBI when you worked so hard to there." He says. 

"I am glad I am still am able to be apart of it." She says smiling.

"So we have a body we are going need you to sense it to figure out what is going on." He says. "But the head of the FBI wants you to see a psychiatrist."

She looked over at him. "Alright, I don't mind but uh... Who would that be?" She asked confused, tilting her head to the side which caused her hair to fall in her face, I wanted to brush it out of her face so badly.

"Well, I was thinking on Dr. Lecter." Jack says. "She has had patients with disablity before. So her office is safty set. So you can get there without much difficulty." 

She nods. "Okay. Though I hate someone saying I am disabled."

"I didn't mean it like that just that you really wouldn't be useful in the feild." Jack said as he then shut up as both me and Willow glared as (Name) then looked down. She was definitely hurt by those words. "Thanks, I'll remember I'm not useful." She said sadly.

I wanted to skin Jack, he hurt her. She seemed to be a hard worker. I assume she lost her sight in the field. That made me angry that someone had taken away her sight. But happy cause she is not in danger.

I look at her and glare as I walked over. "I may not know much about you but I think you are useful." I said as I helped her up as Willow went to talk to Jack about what not to say. As I helped her up I tripped and landed on my back but I was more worried about (Name) when I felt pressure on my breasts.

(Name) looks up from my breast her face is crimson and her eyes wide. 

"I am so sorry!" She says rolling off of me. 

I wanted to grab her and have her stay on top of me. She sits up and looks to she knows where I am. "It is alright. I fell and took you with me." 

"Believe me. It was probably me even before I was blind I always ended up knocking people over on accident." She tells me.

I smiled, her clumsy nature made me want to protect her... Keep her safe and away from others that could harm her. 

"It's alright really I'm not hurt" I said 'and I wish you would have stayed longer.' But at least she was still on me in some way as she sat on my thighs to look in my direction.

She smiles and stands up. "I did not expect you to have such large breasts. C or D cup."

I blush at that she was sorta right I have to get custom bras because I am in between. 

She looked at me and smiled. "We're both girls, nothing to be embarrassed about, I know the pain." She said and laughed as she held her left breast in her hand. "D cups, people would think it's fun but it's hard to run with them, or go through tight fit spaces." She said as I blushed more. She was certainly laid back about things like this, probably because she had a sister.

"Well, I better get to the lab." She pulls out her phone and hands it to me. Make your number speed dial three. "It makes it easier to have then memoriozing the number." 

I nod she gets up and feels the wall where the sign is. She feels the brail and walks down to where she needed to go. I wanted to follow her but had an appointment.


	2. Shower

(Willow's POV)

I drive my sister home as I apologized about the door and Jack as she smiled softly "It's alright really, I'm probably going to sit in the shower and let it rinse my worries away." She said when I had gotten an idea. "Hey, I have to shower too, let's shower together so that way it saves water." I said as she blushed but nodded. We hadn't done that since we were little.

She walks up the stairs counting the steps under her breath. When we got up there and in the bathroom, she began to remove her clothes. I could not help but stare as she stood there naked. She was beautiful, though I felt bad about the bruises on her. She was so clumsy and she lost her sight. Which only made it worse. If I could I would lock her up and keep her safe.

She seemed to feel my eyes on her as she blushed more "d-don't stare so much!" She said shyly as I laughed and took off my clothes as well. 

She was so adorable like this, if she was shy like this I wonder what she would be like when we will have sex~ I turn on the shower she slips in and me behind her. The shower was small and we had to stand close together. Her large breast almost touching mine. I wanted to grab and kiss rubbing our bodies together. She starts to feel for her dove soap. I smirked as I reached over and picked it up as she turned around so that she was facing me as she whined "come on! I'm not totally incapable of washing myself" she said.

"I can wash if you if you don't mind." I tell her. 

Her face goes completely red and she hides her face from me. "I can't have you do that Willow! Your my sister..."

I smiled. "Exactly, we used to do this when we were younger. Come on please?" I asked as I smiled.

She blushed more. "...F-Fine." She gave in as I smiled deviously.

I lather up the sponge and start on her breast she gasped as the sponge made contact with her overally sensitive nipples. She always had sensitive nipples ever since we were kids. I wonder if I could make her cum from just her nipples. I heared some women could be that sensitive. I am glad I kept the soap out of her reach we could do this more often. I smiled as I continued and smirked as I saw her biting her lip as her face turned redder than before, her legs cossed tightly making my smirk grow.

"Will-ow!" She moans out. "I-i think my chest is ckean enough she says. 

"Ok." I agree. I will tease her later. I start lathering her stomach and arms. She is still keeping her legs cross when I kneel down to do her lower parts she grabs my hands to stop me. 

"I-I can do this part!" She says.

I smiled. "Come on you promised could to do this. We're sibling and both girls, nothings wrong with this. Please? I want to remember when we were children." I said as she blushed madly and looked away from me. "Please (Nick name)?" 

She blushed more and sighed. "A-alright." She says as she uncrossed her legs. 

I bring the sponge to her. Her lips are all red and puffy her clit out and all hard. I never got to enjoy this when she was little. She was too young. I am so glad I am the one to do this to her I know my sister is a virgin. She never had boyfriends. I do not even know if she is attracted to girls. I run the sponge into her sex she starts to gasp as I 'clean' her. She is panting when I run a littel firmer over her clit. She even thrusted a little into the sponge.

I smirked and pretended not to notice even though I did. "Sorry if it's awkward but it's actually really important for it to be cleaned properly so it may take a bit" I said as she could only nod and pant more.

I continued and she was panting so hard. I was getting so wet from the noises she is making. Moans and whines coming from her. She tried to keep her hips from moving closer to the sponge. I slip my finger past the sponge just a bit and run it across her slit. She cries out and cums nearly falling over. 

I looked at her worried,feigning ignorance to what happened. "(Name) are you okay?!" I asked worried as she panted and slowly nodded. 

"Y-Yeah..I-I'm..I'm fine.." she blushed as she looked down "y-you can keep going..." She said as I smirked. I knew she wouldn't suspect anything so it was perfect.

I finish cleaning between her legs her vagina more sensitive since she had an orgasam. I did not make her come a second time. Though I wanted too. She would know I was up to something I was her legs then her feet. She was done and all clean and sasitsfy. She said she would leave to dry off. I was glad for that cause I can now sasitsfy myself. I cannot risk her catching me in the act at least not yet. I wonder what my sister would taste like as I thought of this. I picture her naked as I shove to fingers inside me. I gasp at that imagining they were my sister's.

It was wrong I know, we are sisters, both of us are girls but I didn't care. I couldn't care. I had stopped actually caring a long time ago. I loved her so much that it physically hurt. Luckily the water I'd blocking out my moans and pants. I climax imagine my sister kissing me as I did. She probably taste so sweet. I lift my finger up to my mouth and lick it. I imagine it is her cum on it. It made it taste so good. I remember the first time I ever masturbated to my sister.

-Flashback kind of-

Dad just brought us home from church. (Name) was wearing her Sunday sundress. She also just started devoupling breast. We had a secret room. Which was in our room to the bathroom. It had a mirror like in iteration rooms. Where you can see through one side. Lucky for me that side was pointed in the large wall mirror in the bathroom. My sister was getting undressed and I watched her as she got in the tub. I had cum for the first time that day and took it to watching her bathe since we did not take baths together anymore.


	3. Bodies and Breakfast

(Name's pov)

I had walked out of the bathroom with a blush as I leaned against the wall. I couldn't believe I had cum from my sister cleaning me. Luckily she didn't notice. I have not cum since the beginning of my last relationship. It had started out great by my former girlfriend got abusive. Luckily my sister does not know. She would be angry knowing someone hurt me. I cannot see myself dating a women ever again. Not after what (Bitch) did to me. 

[We are going to call her bitch because anyone who abuse there significant other is a bitch!]

I have no problem if others had same-sex marriage in fact I was glad about it. They didn't care what others thought and it was their right but..after my last relationship I separated myself from relationships entirely. Soon though I got a call on my phone from Jack. I knew it was Jack from the ring tone. I fumbled around for a while until I picked it up "H-hello?"

She got dressed quickly and I left Winston there as I didn't want him hurt if the killer was still close. Willow grabbed my hand before I could grab my stick and before I knew it we were on out way to Minnesota.

-Time Skip-

Worse thing about being blind all your other senses are stronger. Now I think that would be good for sex and eating but smelling the blood and a dead girl is horrible. I gagged as I tripped over a body. I felt around when I felt Brail... my eyes widened, someone knew I was blind...

"Jack!" I call out he rushes over. 

"Are you alright." He asks. 

"Yeah! I found something these little markings in the body are brail. There size is perfect and they make out a message." I tell him. Tracing them with my gloved hands. 

He seemed tense as I let my fingers drag across the body 'I'm so sorry that I have to touch your corpse' I thought as I felt the letters

"What's the message? Is it a threat?"

"You do not know me, but I heared of you..." I began. "The girl who lost her sight but was given a gift... One of beauty but not so much grace... I will be keeping an eye on you... (N-Name)..." 

I throw myself of the body hitting the ground hard. Jack was next to me in a second his also called over Willow.

Willow ran over and helped me up as I heard a car pull in. "What is going on?" I heard the calm and familiar voice of Hannibel. Willow must of looked over at me and then at Hannibel as I told her.

(Hannibal's pov)

I saw (Name) have blood on her clothes. I was worried then I saw the body that I left for her. It made Jack start calling people and (Name) worried. I could tell by her face. 

"The murder is different from the one who is killing the other girls. This one left me a message in brail carved into her body. Saying he or she knows who I am and they will be keeping an eye on me." She tells me. 

I nod. I am going to be watching her she needed to be protected. She could get hurt or even killed and I could NOT have that happen. "I see, that is quite the dilemma..." I muttered as I got an idea to make her breakfast with the body. So that way she wouldn't be as scared when she finds out it was human.

"We should get to our motel, sis." She says. "I am in desperate need of a shower. Next time let's not forgot my walking stick. I would not covered in blood of I had it." She pauses. "Then aging we would of not found out it was brail, then."

"Okay." Willow said.

I nodded and as everyone left and took the body I smirked. This was the beginning of something new entirely.

-time skip to next day in the morning-

I walked to their motel room and knocked on the door. As I waited I heard banging, tripping and quiet swearing before the door was finally opened by (Name). Who was in a tank top and panties... and that was it. My face flamed up.

"Um, who is it?" She asks staring off in my direction. 

"Oh of course. It's me Hannibel." I tell her. 

A smile broke across her face. "Good morning Hannibel. I am sorry I am not dressed Willow out my clothes away for me and I am having a little trouble finding the dresser." She tells me. She sniffs the air. "Did you bring food?"

I nodded. "Oh yes, I did bring you and Willow some breakfast." 

"Oh well... Willow went out for a bit for the crime scene again to do her empath thing so it's just me here..."

She was here alone? What if something happened.

"Actually I thought you might have been Willow." She says. "Since she forgot her key. I am glad you are here though. I am really Hungry and was contemplating on eating the chair." 

As if on cue her stomach growled. I smiled a bit as she looked down embarrassed. 

"It's a bit hard cooking when I don't know where everything is... normally I would have made something easy but I don't know where anything is here. Plus I have been burning myself and not being able to tell when the food is done right. Willow won't let me relearn how to cook without eyes. She is afraid I will hurt myself." She tells me letting me in. She knocked into a few things. I knew she was going to bruise more. 

"Do you need help?" I ask her. I was worried she does not have her walking stick. 

"No I am good." She lied I could here it in her voice. 

I set the bag on the ground and grab her hand. I felt a spark. I led her to the table and sat her down in a chair. "Stay here while I get breakfast ready." I tell her. 

"O-okay and thank you." She says.

I nodded as I cooked and looked at her every few seconds and sighed mentally. Even if she was clumsy she was beautiful and one of a kind.

"Whatever you are cooking smells great!" She says. Sniffing the air again. "Eggs, some type of meat, and good seasoning." 

"You are correct. Your sense of smell went higher after you lost your sight." I comment. 

"Yes, plus sense of taste. I cannot stand my sister's cooking now. Except for her fish. That is the only thing she really can cook. Everything else is boxed and chemicals."

I nodded "I can understand that." 

She then "looked' I'm my direction. "Can I help you in any way? I really don't want to trouble you." I looked at her and sighed. She was still able to give me sad eyes even if she couldn't see but I could be close to her. 

"Alright but I'll guide you." I said as she smiled and nodded as I helped her walk over to me and stood behind her as I held her hand to help her cut the meat.

My front if flushed against her back. She is shoter than me. So i place my head on hers watching as we worked. She was good at cutting and cooking she just needed someone to guide her until she got the hang of it. I could hear her count the spaces and numbers of cuts. She was memorizing them for future reference. 

"You have a natural talent." I tell her. Inhaling her scent. 

"I use to cook for my dad and Willow growing up. Mom left when we were young. Dad had  to work two jobs. Willow took care of me, but could not cook to save her life." She tells me.

I laughed a bit at that though only because she made a face when talking of Willow's cooking.

"Sounds like you were taking care of her more than she was taking care of you." I said as she laughed 

"I guess but yesterday she wouldn't let me shower alone and insisted that she help me for old times sake." I tensed up. I didn't like the fact she had seen my (Name) like that even if they were sisters. "Then she helped me shower again. Saying she wanted to make sure I got all the blood off of me." She tells me. "Not knowing what was in the blood of that girl I agreed."

"Do you do that often?" I ask.

"Not really." She says shrugging. "It only happen twice. I have decided to get a carrier so I can have all my stuff where I know it is."

"I see" I said. "About the brail, did it frighten you?" I ask as she slowly nodded. 

"To be honest it completely terrified me." I tensed slightly. "Someone knows that I lost my sight but got a gift from it. Plus they are keeping an eye on me. It is scary thinking that since it could be anyone since I cannot see them." She pauses. "It makes me vulnarble to them and there eyes." I looked at her. "I-I don't know... I-I just... I don't know." She said quietly. "A-anyway t-thanks for coming here" she said, a faint smile and blush on her face, probably embarrassed since I was pressed against her. It was actually... kind of attractive.

We set down the plates and begin to eat breakfast. I told her where the food was. She ate quietly. Moaning around the flavor I found those moans rather arosing. 

"This is very good, Hannibel." She tells me. 

"Thank you." I tell her. 

"Can I ask you a favour?" She asks. 

"Anything." I tell her. 

"If you are okay with it can you re teach me how to cook?"

I smiled. "Sure, I think that at work we are doctor and patient but here in a kitchen we are friends." 'and hopefully more soon.'

"That is good. I had to leave all my friends behind when I moved back in with Will from Washington." She sighs and frowns. "Can't keep in contact with them since I am over here and blind now." 

We here the door to the motel room open and Willow walks in. (Name) looks over and asks. "Willow is that you?" 


	4. Gunshots

(Willow's pov)

I had just gotten back from the crime scene and right now. All I actually could afford to care about was my sister, my lover. As I walked in though I instantly grew angry at the sight before me. I couldn't be angry at my sister but there was Hannibel helping feed my sister every now and then.

"Willow is that you?" She asks in her Angel like voice.

"Yeah it is me." I tell her. "I see you got breakfast." I know my cooking is not good. But I loved that I could at least attempt to make food for her. 

"Yeah, Hannibel brought some for us." She tells me. "You weren't here and I thought you would pick something up."

I smacked my head. "Fuck I knew I forgot something." I said as she laughed lightly.

"Swear jar." 

"Like you're some angel who never swears." I joke as she smiled at me 

"ehhhhhhhh"

"We got a lead. The Minnesota Shrike is in pipe making. We can start looking for him." I tell her. 

"You mean you can... I can't see..." She pours. I know she misses field work. 

"Well you are coming anyways I am not leaving you alone in the motel." I tell her. 

I look from the corner of my eye to see Hannibel place her fork into her mouth rather angrily as I smirked over at her as her eyes widened for a very brief second I think.

(Hannibel's pov)

I do not like the way that Willow looks at her sister. Her sister is mine. Blood might be thicker than water but water can dalut blood. I look at Willow she did not even to have deserved to share a womb with her. Besides to look at a sister like that... that is wrong in many ways. She was her biological sister and yet she felt that way about her. I think that (Name) was only blushing because of the proximity. Of course, she is! She is blind, being touched when she cannot see probably embarres her. And Williow is taking advantage of her little sister. She should not take advantage of (Name) loss of sight or kindness. I glare firmly and finish eating as does (Name). But Willow shares the food with her and feeds her sister. That is my job!

I glare as I saw Willow wipe some of the food on her sister's neck and licked it off. (Name's) face exploded with a bright red. "What the hell W-Willow!?" 

She squeaked out as Willow smirked and laughed. "I'm sorry but I remembered that we used to do this as kids."

I felt rage explode in my heart. 

"That should not matter! We are both adults now!" She yells. "I know we have not seen each other for four years before the accident. But we need to set boundries!" She tells her sister. 

Willow looks like she was a kicked puppy. (Name) sighs and lifts her hands up touching her sister face. "Come on Willow don't give me the puppy dog eyes. I can always feel when you give me those." 

She sighs. "I swear you pull me like a damn marionette... Alright it's fine Willow I get your trying to make up for lost time." She said as I watched the two angrily as (Name) took some of her food and licked it off of Willow. Willow looks at her sister with an aroused expression. I was sickened by this. They are sisters for God's sake. She is defiantly taking advantage of her. We finish I clean up but (Name) offered to dry. was hesitant but I nodded and pet her dry. Everything was going well too as we made some talk about things like her childhood when she dropped a plate and went to pick it up only to cut her finger open.

I could not resit as I took her finger into my hand then my mouth. She tastes Delicous, though I will never eat her in that sense. She shudder as I lick at her finger. She tried to pull away...

"Han-nnibel!"

I held her finger though as I ran my tongue over the cut and she blushed. "I'm just stopping the bleeding, small cuts like this can have the bleeding stop by saliva" I said though it was half true as I sucked on her finger.

""Oh, ok..." She said trailing off. 

I nod and enjoy the feeling of licking her skin. I could imagine leaving bite marks on her. Letting the whole world know she is mine. Having a physical mark to show that she belonged to me and not her sister. That was something I wanted and something I would get eventually and I'd make sure of it. take her finger out of my mouth. She tells me she bandages in her purse I get them and wrap her finger up. She gets up and goes to get dressed. 

(Name'S) POV)

I blushed as I eventually found my clothes as Willow told me where they were. I guess Hannibel is worried about me of she helped me though it was definitely embarrassing. After I was dressed we got into my sister's car and left. I am in the back seat. We first stop ata construction spot. I was to sit in the car. They both said they did not want me hurt. After they were done here we had a lead. Once we got to the house Hannibal and Will start talking to neighbors I get out to stretch my legs. I take a deep breath and sigh, I could hear birds singing gleefully and some dogs barking. I..I want to see them again. I want to be able to see my sister's smiling face and see Winston again... I want to be able to see the lightning out in the rain and see the rainbow after the storm.

"Hello, are you lost?" A female voice came.She sounded young and lonely. 

"No just strechting my legs." I say. 

"Your blind aren't you." She asks. 

"Yeah, lost my sight to months ago." I tell her sadly. 

"Would you like to come in?" She asks, I could here a kind smile in her voice. She seems to just want a friend. 

I nod and she takes me by the arm and leads me into her house. I slowly was led as I felt along the walls to help me so I don't break anything.

"So what's your name?" She asked as I smiled "I'm (Name) Graham, and you are?" I ask softly. 

"Abigail Hobbs." She tells me. I think I was led into a kitchen from the smells. "And this is my Dad, Garett Jacob Hobbs."

My blood runs cold this is the suspect that my sister and Hannibel are looking for. I held me hand for him to shake it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hobbs."

"Call me Garret." He says shaking my hand. 

(Hobbs's POV)

I look at her, her eyes are a light, almost white washed shade of (eyecolor) making me believe she is blind.

"Well... Garret I am (Name) Graham, temporary help to the FBI though I don't know how much visual help I can give."

I felt my blood freeze. She reminded me of my wife. Like she was back with me. But she was with FBI. I quickly pull her close to me her back pressed against my front. I press a large knife to her neck. I would honor her this time. Not like the last time...

I felt her breath hitch as Abigail screamed "Dad! No please! She's my friend!" She yelled. 

"...I knew I should have stayed in bed today" The girl muttered. 

"Daddy please! She's not going to hurt us!" 

"She's with the FBI Abbi."

"Will killing me in front of your daughter solve anything?" She asks. "What will the set for her. Seeing the most important person taking someone life." She whispers to me."You love her I know do not become a monster in her." 

I felt the truth in her words. She was nothing like my wife. She would not just leave... I can't loose her. I am dropping a knife when I am (Name) are both shot. She cries out and I pushed her out of the way so she did not get shot more. I hit the ground. She looks in my direction. She looks so scared and small. I black out before I could reach her.


	5. Hospitals

(Willow's POV)

I am holding my sister pressing my hands against her woins. She is staring up at me with wide eyes and gasping. She cannot see and she is scared. "I'm so sorry (Nickname)!" I say. 

She is crying and I believe she is in shock. I had shot above her stomach by accident and it was the best shoot in that area because any lower. I would have torn through the stomach lining and she would have died as the acid would desovle. She looked like she was in a lot of pain before she passed out. But she was still bleeding so she was still alive.

(Hannibel's POV) [Cause I can!]

I push Willow out of the way. First checking (Name's) pulse and seeing if she was still breathing. I notice that the bullet just missed all her vital origins. And that the bottle being inside her is keeping her from bleeding at the amount a wound like this should. I felt rage at Willow for shooting her sister. She should have not done that. But my main concern right now was (Name). 

And especially making sure she was alive. "Why would you shoot her?" I asked calmly but hostility in my voice as I applied pressure as her body tensed in pain.

"I-it was an accident!" She cries. "I never ment- oh god."

She was distraught I was not going to get anything else out of her. The ambulance is called and soon to be here. I am so glad I have a medical background.

I get in the back with them as they drove off. Willow wasn't letting go of her sisters hand anytime soon.

-Time Skip- 

We made it the hospital and (Name) is in suegary. I was pacing back and forth worried about her. None of these doctors are good enough to treat her I should be back there. That when I hear people yelling clear, and her heart and vital signs go flat for 15 seconds making my own heart stop before they continued and started up again. Luckily we are in the gallery watching over the surgery. I am able to see will make a mistake. And who would end up dying for that mistake. 

"Oh my God." One of the doctors said.

I turn around quickly and looked worried. 

"What is it?" I had managed to get back there saying she is a patient of mine.

The bullet sunk in deeper from the travels. It carved straight into her stomach through that and into her left kidney." One of the nurses tell me. 

My heart stop to of her organs at compromised.

"She Loosing to much blood and the bullet moved the bullet left near her stomach. She is going to die if we do not do something!"

"We report a case with a gunshot entry wound at the left lower anterior abdominal wall, without exit wound. If we estimate the bullet trajectory, the patient may suffer from visceral and vascular injuries but we can not know for sure." They said before pushing me out of the room to begin operating once more.

I wanted to be in there. But I could not I went up the gallery and Willow is outright sobbing. She should be she is the one who caused all this! I watch and wait. 

-Time Skip- Hours later of surgery-

They finished and (Name) was alive though they were able to save her stomach she lost her left kidney. And is now in the ICU and resting Willow is by her bed side holding her hand while I am speaking with nurses. Telling them how to care for her when I am not hear cause she lost her eye sight a couple of months ago. They nodded as I glanced over and glared at Willow, it was her fault! She should be the one in the fucking hospital bed and not my (Name). We should have not flown her to Baltimore though. The bullet moved and she is fighting for her life. I wanted her close but now it may have done more damage. But if Will had not shot her she would be fine. I see (Name) staring ahead at the wall. She is awake now and not speaking. I think she is trying to figure out where she is.

She closed her eyes as she listened to the beeping and took a breath before wincing sharply and hissing in pain making me worried. I walk in and she stiffened slightly. Willow is asleep and he hand fell out of (Name's). Which made me glad she had no right to hold her hand. 

"Are you a Doctor?" she asks. 

"I am but not the one who treated your wound." I tell her. 

"Hannibel!" She says smiling. "I am glad your here! But... where's Willow?"

"She's beside you" I said as she looked around and felt around before banging her side they removed the kidney and bullet on the table as she cried out in pain.

I grab her hand gently and placed it on Willow's hand. I was not happy she was searching out her sister. Espically if she will hurt herself in the process. She grips Willow's hand and holds onto it tight. Willow groans before seeing (Name) awake as she stares in shock before she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean too!"

"It's o-okay Willow." She says. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose." 

I glared at Willow. She did not deserve my (Name's) forgiveness. Willow cries and takes her sister's hand kissing it. She kept apologizing and crying.

Name) pulled Willow close to her chest as she ran her fingers through Willow's hair. "Hey... Gonna have to try harder to kill me... I'm still alive."

Willow sighs at what her sister says. I started to explain what happen in the surgery. She needed to know that she needs to rest.

Her eyes widen "...damn Willow, you know I have yet to write you in my will. The most you'd get is a watch... and it'd been broken for the past two years. 

You are not going before me!" Willow says. "If you need a kidney you can have both of mine!" 

"I will take both of your kidneys!" She laughs. 

The nurses come in and give her some morphine she starts to get sleepy and soon enough is dosing off. Willow had to go get coffee. I decided I will make her, her meals while she in the hospital. There is no way I am letting have the hospitals crap food.


	6. Hobbs and Lunch

(Name's pov)

I sat in the bed as willow had to leave for work and Hannibel did too so I was alone. Or I think I am, maybe I'm sharing a room and the person is sleeping. I don't know but I do know it's quiet here. I listen carefully all I can hear is the heart monitor and other machines. I then hear someone coff and it makes me jump. I was scared by the sudden noise

"W-who's there?" I asked confused.

"(Name)?" A very familiar voice calls out. 

It was Hobbs. I gasp a tense up a bit as I headed the rattel of handcuffs. I got up as I walked to the sound. Using the walls to held so I don't walk into a door or something. I feel a curtain and wank it out of the way. 

"Your alive, thank God." Hobbs says. 

I blink at where the voice is coming from. It was hard to tell if was being trully glad I was alright. Or if it was annoyance that I had lived and he didn't kill me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. Shaking off those thoughts it is not like he can hurt me now. 

(Hobbs's POV)

I was a bit shocked that I was alive but more so that she was alive. "I'm alright I guess." Though I wish I killed Abigail as well before, I would have honored her.

"That is good." She whispers. "How long have you been here?" She asks. 

"About a day." I tell her. "They told me to be quite so I do not wake the other resident." 

"Well thank you, I guess..." She says trailing off.

I nodded but remembered she couldn't see. "You're welcome." I said quietly as I looked at her face. 

I never did get a chance to really look it over before I was shot. She was breath taking. She had flawless skin. Fanning full eyelashes. And even though she is blind, her eyes are still full of life. How could someone this beautiful be real. I realized that I wanted her. I didn't want to let her get away again. I wasn't going to let her get away from me. 

"It is going to be nearly impossible to find out if you did it or not." She says. "If you did, you honored all parts of their body. So it will be impossible to find any proof." She says. 

I nodded again but didn't say anything as she looked around. 

"You're not going to tell me anything. I know that much..." She said before looking in my direction. "Anyway... I should probably head back otherwise the nurses won't be happy with me." 

However before she could leave I grabbed her hand tightly. She yelped lightly at the sudden unknown contact. She tenses up and looked down at her hand where I grabbed her.

"What are you doing Mr. Hobbs?" She asks in a slightly shakey voice.

I looked at her then at our hands that were intertwined with one another before sitting up. I looked at her then at our hands that were intertwined with one another before sitting up. I pulled her down gently and placed my lips on hers. She gasped from the contact. Probably cause she did not expect me to do that. She hesitantly kissed back and I felt my stomach do flips and warmth spread through me. I would have pulled her closer but the handcuffs made it difficult to do such. Though I still held her tightly so she wouldn't run but that's when I heard the door open. She lifts her lips from mind and let's put short quick breaths. 

"What the Hell is going on!" A familar voice rings. It was the voice from the phone call!

"Hannibel! I c-can explain!" (Name) says squirming in my hold.

Hannibel stormed over and ripped out (Name's) hand from my grip angrily.

(Hannibel's POV)

I was livid. (Name) was kissing Hobbs. And I know he was taken advantage of her. I pull her out of the way and sit her on the bed. She looks at me with wide eyes. I know she cannot see my animalistic expression. And for that I am glad. I probably looked like I could kill someone and I could. As I looked at her I saw she looked scared.

"H-Hannibel." She asks reaching out for me. 

She was scared I would do something. And was reaching out to comfort me. And herself. I step into her reach and take her hand into mine. I sighed as she lifted my hand to her face and leaned into it as she closed her eyes. I felt content that she was taken comfort from me. She was so kind. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks. "I thought you had work." 

"I did." I tell her. "It is my lunch break and I made some for you and me. Plus I have no afternoon appointments." 

"Ok. Can we eat in the cafeteria?" She asks. 

I nod. "Of course." Anything to get her away from Hobbs. I get the wheelchair from the corner and help her into it.

She thanked me as I nodded. And walked her to the cafeatria which was empty right now which was nice. I set out our food down into plates and told her. I made some soup. She giggled and said I made her chicken noodle. I smiled at that. Which I did, I didn't use human this time for her. I was glad she was letting me feed her as I know she would normally oppose the idea as she was independent. But I liked taking care of her. She smiles at me a big smile, flashing her perfect teeth. I had to bring up what Hobbs did to her though. 

"Why were you kissing Hobbs?" I ask.

"I was shocked, I didn't know how to respond as I didn't expect that so I kissed back as I couldn't get away with his tight grip." she explained. "Though, I did enjoy it a bit..." She whispers looking away from me.

I looked at her shocked before glaring at the table. I couldn't be what I had heard, she was mine not his! Though I calmed down, couldn't let my emotions get the best of me.

I mean it has been a long time since I have been kissed like that. I felt a lot of love and passion in that kiss." She says blushing. "I missed that."

I looked at her. "Is that so? Even if the man could be a killer?"

"Innocent until proven guilty." She says. "Plus it felt nice to wanted like that. Since..." She trails off and looks sad.

"P-promise you won't tell Willow." She says. 

"I promise." I say. 

"My last relationship was good for a few months. But when we moved in together. She changed." She says biting her lip. "It started with insults and then things got physical."

I grew angry at whoever her girlfriend was. She was going to have to pay for the pain she put her through. "I see... and you left?" She nodded. "Yeah... I left I wasn't going to stand for being treated that way... Sadly she did not like that I left. We worked together. So she set up a crime put a child at risk and I-i lost my sight." She says near tears.

I grew angrier and angrier every second as I clenched a fist and gently wiped any tears that did manage to fall. She grabbed my hands and held onto them tightly. She was obviously hurt. Having been in a abusive relationship. Then betrayed by someone she had loved. I knew I had to find this women.

"What is her name if I may ask?" I asked softly as her grip tightened slightly.

"Victoria Smith." She whispers. "Worse thing is she got away with it."

"Not anymore she isn't." I told her as I glared at the floor.

She tilts her head confused. I just kissed her cheek. And pack up our plates. And then starts to push her back to her room. I am going to get a single room though. No one deserves to share a room with her espically Hobbs. Only I should.


	7. Tears and Truths

(Name's) POV) 

I smiled as Willow laid on my belly. She was kissing the scar and touching it. She always did this when I got hurt. Saying she was kissing it better. She has done this since we were kids. She felt bad about the scar and was showing it extra love. As soon as I was able to get up and leave the hospital she wouldn't leave me alone and I appreciate that. In fact I was trying my best not to laugh as my stomach was ticklish.

"Willow can you stop!" I cry out. 

"Nope you need to receive love!" She says kissing it again. 

"Willo- Hahaha! ST-top you know I am ticklish!"

She smiled or at least I assume she was as her lips felt different as she laughed and I laughed as well. 

My phone started ringing Jack's cell number ringtone. I fumble with it. And answer softly. "This is (Name). What do you need Jack?" I ask. 

"There has been another killing with brail. This one was a girl in Washington. We got called in though." He tells me.

"I-I'll be right there." I said as I looked in the direction of willow. 

"What happened?" She asks. 

"A body in Washington. It's another Ripper killing. We got called in." I tell her. 

"Okay, let's go." She tells me. 

I make sure to grab my walking stick. And we leave. 

-Time Skip- To Washington!-

Willow led me to the body and gagged at the sight apparently it was bad. I felt around for the message on the body as Willow helped guide my hands.

'This women took away your sight. She got off free but now she payed for her crimes...' 

Gasp and pull my hands back. I mean a lot of people knew what Victoria did. But no one could fully prove it.

"Her name is Victoria Smith. She is the reason I lost my sight. Now the Ripper paid her back for it..." I said trailing off.

I felt Willow tense as she seemed shocked.

(Willow's pov)

I was shocked but I suddenly didn't feel any remorse about her death. She took my sister sight away. Made her scared of the world. She didn't deserve this. But I started to see my sister cry. She wiped furiously at her eyes spreading blood on her face. I held her hands as I wiped the blood off with the end of my shirt as she cried more. I pick her up bridal style and bring her back to the car. I set her in and she curls into a ball. I knew she was in pain. So I drove her to our motel and set her in bed she curls up tightly and cries more. 

I looked at her sadly before I changed my shirt and curled into the bed next to her as I looked at her before kissing her stomach, anything to make her laugh, I'll try.

"Willow don't..." She cries. Trying to curl away from me.

I looked at her sadly as I pulled her close "(Name) I won't stand to see you sad like this, I will, as your big sister, make you smile!"

"I don't want to smile!" She yells sitting up and shoving me off the bed. "You don't know what she did to me so leave me alone!"

I looked at her as tears gathered in my eyes and I began to cry as her face softened 

"W-W... Willow..." She says she crawls to the edge of the bed. Grabbing my face and kissing my eyes. I close them and let her wipe my tears away. "Don't cry... please..." She whispers. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you... I... I just was scared... I'm sorry Willow... you're my big sister and you have always been there for me."

"Why do you push me away?" I ask her. "Ever since you turned eighteen you keep pushing me away. If you didn't loose your sight... you would keep pushing me away..."

She looked down. "I'm sorry... but..  Victoria... she... she abused me... and I couldn't tell you so I thought you'd be less hurt if I pushed you away."

I felt rage build up in me. I didn't know she was abused. 

"Plus I didn't want to always depend on you... I wanted to be strong for us both. I am sorry I didn't just talk to you. I wanted to be strong so badly. Then when I started dating Victoria... It was bad..."

I looked at her and held her close, I wasn't mad at her, if someone was abused it can be hard to speak up about the abuse. I pick her up and place her in bed with me. She curls into and smiles at me. Kissing my cheek. I blushed, this was the first time since she was eighteen that she was open with me.

"I love you Willow, I am sorry I pulled away from you." She tells me staring in my eyes. Though she was not being able to see.

I smiled. "It's alright... I'm just glad that you still love me... I'm won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know." She tells. "I can imagine you hurting anyone who ever tried to hurt me. Just don't hurt anyone for me..."

"I won't don't worry." I said as she smiled and curled into my side. 

She soon fell asleep laying her head on my chest. She curls her hand into my shirt. I blushed a bit and smiled down at her


	8. Picnic

(Name's) POV) 

I am walking in the market with Willow. I can't really see so I memorize what we need. She get a the food. Her arm is linked with mine and I feel the ground with my walking stick. I tap away as we walk. I was glad that she was helping me though, my side was still healing though. I am also glad to not be cooped up in the house. It was driving me crazy. Though I was packing my cutting skills. Hannibel often came over though and helped me, she was always so nice and sweet to me. Willow didn't like her. I think that is because is a psychiatrist. She doesn't people psychoanalyzing her. I heated a rustle.

"Willow Graham!" I tell her. "Those better not be cookies!"

[Cookie police!]

"Calm down, I'm getting some treats for the dogs." She said as I thought before nodding.

(Willows pov)

...It was totally cookies. 

She loved sweets and so did I. She is on a health kick right now though. And I need my fix. 

[Cookie Addiction.]

I knew that she wouldn't last more than a day though so it works. She goes on these health kick last about a couple of weeks then breaks and searches the house for my seer stash. I remember catching her pawing through my panties when we wear sixteen. Looking for my stash. Which she found them, sneaky devil.

We both did that... for other reasons of course.

"So can we invite Hannibel for lunch?" She asked as I stood stiff, why does she want her?

"Why?" I ask looking at her. 

"She is my only friend! I want to spend time with her. We can even go to the picnic table and have a picnic. Before it gets to cold. It's warm out so we can play in the stream too!" She says pouring. 

"I thought I was your friend?" I ask her. 

"You are but more importantly you are my sister. My Twin Sister! No one can replace you. Your my other half." She tells me grabbing my face and kissing my cheek.

I blushed madly at that as she went to kiss my other cheek bit I smirked mentally as I turned my head at the last second as her lips touched mine.

She pulls away blushing. "Willow!" She pouts at me.

I smirked as I saw a couple people go aw. "Sorry I didn't know you were going to do that!"

She walks my leg with her walking stick. "Don't do that again!" She tells me blushing more. 

We go to check out and she calls Hannibel.

(Hannibel's pov)

I heard my phone as I finished with a patient. "Hello?" I said trying to not sound annoyed for them catching me at a bad time. 

"Hannibel. Hello it's me (Name)." The sweet voice comes from the phone. "Is this a bad time?" She asks.

I put my stuff down. "No, no its never a bad time." I said with a smile.

"Ok! Good!" She says. "I was wondering if you like to have lunch with me and Willow. It will be a picnic since it is such a nice day."

I did have a few more people I needed to see but I could clear the schedule. "Of course." I said.

"Great!" She cheers. "Do you have a swim suit?" 

"Yes?" 

"Good we have a deep stream on our property. I was thinking we could cool off in it. Since it is such a nice day." She tells me.

"That sounds great." I said.

She says she has to go and she would see me at lunch. I had time to go home and make a great lunch. I blushed at the thought of her in a bathing suit.

-Time Skip-

(Willow's POV)

I wasn't very happy about the fact she would see my sweet sister in only a swimsuit. I walked in. "Need any help?" I asked.

"Yes please." She says covering her chest. "I can't tie the binkin behind my back." She says pouting. "I can't believe you convinced me to buy this. What is wrong with a one piece?" She asks.

"It's harder to get off when wet." I said as I tied it loosely.

"Willow... I don't feel comfortable in this. My breast show to much and I feel like I will pop out. It also makes me feel like a slut..." She tells me quietly.

I looked at her. "(Name) you shul be more confident plus it's also because if it sticks to your wound I'm scared it could drag it open."

"I still don't like it..." She says walking out of the room after taking her walking stick. 

She is in the kitchen checking on the Apple pie. I was right she did break. Not even two hours. She is wearing a pair of jeans shorts so she doesn't have to worry about sitting on the picnic table. She is packing up some pastas and meats and taking the pie out.

I helped her with that as hannibel showed up. She knocked on the door. (Name) blushes and covers her chest. Turning away from the door. I sigh she was not confident with her body. Even more since she lost her sight. I hugged her and told her she would look amazing no matter what. She blushes and hides her face in my chest. She never like showing her chest. She had a scar on it when she was young. Some punk staves her in the chest above the heart. It left a scar. She always thought it was ugly.

[Reader love yourself!!]

She smiled up at me softly as I pulled her closer. Hannibel knocks on the door again. She pulls away and goes answers it. I followed behind as she smiled and hugged her. I glared at Hannibel how dare she hugs My sister! (Name) pulls away blushing more.

"S-so... ready?" She asked as Hannibal nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

I grab the picnic basket and she grabs her walking stick and bag of towels. We walk for a bit Hannibel leading her which just makes me angry. We set out the food. I pull (Name) to sit next to me. She blushed as I pulled her into my lap.

"Willow!" She says trying to stand up. But I got a firm grip on her.

She blushed. "Nope." I said as she blushed more.

"Fine!" She huffs throwing her arms in the air. She goes to pick up a fork but I snatch it out of the way.

She whined lightly. I started feeding her. She turns her head and pouts. She was not happy though. But she complied. 

(Hannibel's POV)   
[Don't neglect her!!!]

I was completely jealous of. She one had her sitting on her lap while she was hardly dress and two gets to feed her. I should bring doing that with her and have her on my lap! I glared at that as I ate angrily. After we eat. She helps me out the dishes away so bugs don't get to them. She starts pulling me by my hand to the water. I blush and she was more relaxed now. She smiled and hugged me before jumping into the water as we joined her before her eyes widened. 

She grabs both one of mine and Willow's hands and covered her no revealed breast with them. After a minute of us blushing and stand there holding one of a large boob each. She tanks them away realizing what she did covering her chest and sitting in the water blushing. She looked like she was going to cry. 

[I would to if I hated the swimsuit and Willow made me wear it and it fell off and was rushed down stream.]

We both sat next to her as I looked at Willow then at (Name) and gave her my suit coat.

Willow looked at her. "I'm sorry... hey you aren't the only one." she said as (Name) looked at her confused and Willow removed her top and put her hands on her now bare chest. "Mine came off too." (Name) blushed madly.

"I'm p-picking out the bathing suits style next time!" She says pulling her hands away. Hiding her face in her hands. I glared at willow in pure jealousy and anger.

"We should go back inside since two of us are no topless." I tell them. 

(Name) nods and stands up only to scream in pain. She kneels in the water and crabs her foot. I pull it out gently it was in there deep. It started bleeding and she whines. Willow is instantly at her side comforting her. 

"You're okay, it is just a splinter." I said softly. 

We go to the towels and wrap ourselves in them. She grabs her walking stick and I lead her back to the house. Willow is glaring at me and I smirk. I may have lost the battle but I am still in this war for her heart.


	9. Date Plans

(Timeskip)

(Hannibel's pov)

I hadn't seen (Name) much outside of our appointments that we have. She sees me on an unofficial basis. She is used to seeing me once of month. Where we drink wine and just talk. I wanted to take her on a date to the opera. I am nervous of asking her though. I never thought I would be flustered to ask her out but I was... She is just so perfect. I actually feel like a teenager all over again. I don't even think I was like this as a teenager... But that was soekthong else that worried me, would she find it odd because I was older than her?

I am worried she would not be turned on by me. I want her to feel the same way for me, the way that I feel for her. I knew she would find it weird if she knew how I felt about her... And what I thought of her on... certain nights.

How I want her in my bed. Kissing and Touching every inch of her skin. Tasting her sweet flower. 

[Tasty! I wouldn't mind eating your flower Hannibel!]

Victoria didn't deserve her, only I did. I wanted to hear her rigid breaths from anticipation. Her body would be more sensitive. Since she is blind. And not knowing when I am gonna strike. I would be lying if I said I hadn't gotten off in that thought. I would be lying if I said I hadn't gotten off in that thought. The thought of her unaware. But waiting and wanting me to take her. Me teasing her as she couldn't do much but ask me to hurry it up. How she would search my body unaware of where everything was. Shyly searching my body. And I would take hold of her hands and guide them.

Her blushing and then pleasuring my body with her shy but wonderful touches. How she would eat me out. The thought of it made me bit my lip, I could just imagine how she would taste. How she would jerk and moan at the first taste. How tightly her legs would wrap around me and pull me closer. I moan softly at the thought. That's it I have to call her. I picked up the phone and dial her number.

I have never been so quick to call anyone in my life, it rings for a bit before it is pice up and stumbling is heard. "Hello?" I hear (Name's) soft voice ask.

"Hello, (Name). It's Hannibel. I was wondering if you would like to join me for the opera?" I ask getting straight to the point. 

I waited as I could basically hear the smile in her face. "I-I'd love too." She said as I smiled at the fact she stuttered.

I nearly squealed like a silly and stupid highschool girl. Shaking my head. "I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon. That way we can have dinner before." I tell her.

"Alright... I look forward too it." She said happily.

"I-Is this I date? I would like it if it was!" She blurted out blushing.

I felt my face flame up but a smirk play on my lips. "It is whatever you want it to be." I said as I could just feel the heat almost through the phone.

"It-it's the date then." She says. "I-I have to go see you tomorrow."

I smiled at that. "Goodbye." I hung up and waited for a few seconds before I held my blushing face.

She consider this a date. I am going on an official date with her. I might be able to kiss her tomorrow night. 

(Wolftrap Virgina)

(Name's POV)

I blushed madly still, I can't believe I had said that! I mean, I want this to be a date. It is my first one in years. And I am so nervous. This is my first one blind. I hope that all goes well, I mean... She seemed so nice... She was much better than Victoria so... Was it really that bad that I was ping out with her just this once? Willow footsteps came into my room she saw my blush before I could hide it in the pillow.

"What's got you all flustered?" She asked as I blushed more.

I roll over and look where her voice came from. 

"I-I'm going on a date." I tell her. 

(Willow's POV)

I was more than shocked by what I had heard... and I felt betrayed.

"With who?" I ask. 

"Hannibel Lecter." She tells me.

I grew more mad at that. "Oh?" I said sounding shocked as she looked down with a smile. 

"She asked me out." I was posses, she was a good ten-maybe even fifteen years older than her.

"I'm ready to get back on the horse." She tells me. 

"Are you sure." I ask. She nods her head.

"Alright, be safe, you know I care a lot about you." I said as she smiled. 

"I know. Willow are you mad?" She asks looking at me and getting on her knees. "I'm not going leave you."

I smiled and pulled her close to me as she blushed. "It's just, my little sister is growing up." I said.

"Willow, you know I am already grown up. We're twins remember plus I already had oral sex." She tells me holding my face in her hands.

"I know... but you're the only family I have and I missed you so much" I said as I forced tears out of my eyes, hoping she'd feel bad and it worked as she tried wiping my tears off as best she could.

"Well this is just one date." She tells me. "Does not mean I am getting married and or moving out. I'm yours for a lot longer."

I smiled at that, she had no idea just how right she was about that. 

"But you have to prepare yourself for that day. The day I fall in love and get married and then leave." She tells me kissing my nose.

I nodded as I hugged her and basically laid on top of her. "But that day isn't today." I said as I laid my head on her chest and looked up at her.

"Yup not today. Today is not even the day of the date." I tell her. 

"Good. Mean we are going to eat dinner. Have popcorn and watch movies. I can explain to you everything." I tell her. 

She smiles and kisses my forehead.


	10. Date

(Name's pov)  
I was running around trying to get ready and get everything sorted out as I had just put on the dress. With willow's help though. When I beard the doorbell ring. I walk downstairs with my walking stick in hand. I open the door and blush as I hear a faint gasp. 

"You look breathtaking." Hannibel's voice came. 

"Thank you." I whisper.

I was expecting to hear I looked like a mess from her.

-Time Skip-

I reached out as she quickly took my hand. "This place needs elevators..." I said as I worried about walking down the stairs.

 

"It's alright." Hannibel whispers. "I got you." 

I blush as we make our way to our seats. She helped me sit down as I smiled at that as she sat beside me and held my hand. I sat back and soon it started. I couldn't see it but I could hear it and it was beautiful. I would be lying if I said I didn't cry a bit from the beautiful sounds. When I did cry Hannibel squeezed my hand back. Lovingly and Gentel. I knew she was basically telling me she was their and happy. I smiled at that, she was so nice and kind.

We soon finished and I stood up blushing as Hannibel took my waists in her arm. Leading me through the room. I held onto her tightly as I blushed more while I leaned my head on her shoulder with a smile. We made it to her home. In which we were going to have dinner. She helpded me sit down as I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." She tells me. 

I nodded my head as she left. I sat there for a bit then went to 'look' around. I pushed open a door and walked downstairs confused. I walked in a smelled something. It smelled like meat, I wonder if it was a meat locker or something since it was cold. I walked down and put my hand on the wall feeling a large knife on the wall. I gasp and then felt someone grab my hand.

"Be careful! this is where I carve the meat!" I heard Hannibel's voie. 

I could tell she was worried by her tone.

"You carve meat?" I ask confused. 

"Yes, I am very conscious on what I eat. So I buy the best meats and carve them myself." She tells me. 

"Oh, ok." I say nodding. 

(Hannibel's POV)

I didn't want her to know what it really was. I was glad she couldn't see. And didn't question my murder room. I would not know what to tell her. I need her to accept me BEFORE she finds out so that she won't run. I would hate to lock her up in this house. And not let her out. To keep her to myself. Well to keep her to myself... that wasn't bad but for me to never let her out wouldn't make me feel better.

How she would end up hating me. And she would be scared not knowing where she is. I would hate that. Having hurt her. I brought her back upstairs with a smile. I started making her food and she sits listening to me. Soon I plated. But I added a ecstasy drug in her food. 

She ate the food as she moaned. "This is so good!"

I wanted to try something. I take the fork from her and lift the door to her lips. She looks confused and blushed. She was cute when she was confused like that. She soon got it looking at me and opening her mouth. I place the food in and she ate. We contiue like this. Until I notice a sweet scent coming from her. I looked at her as I saw her face with a bright blush and her pale (eye colour) eyes were half lidded.

[bad Hannibel! doing this to the poor reader!..not like it was our idea..XD]

[X3]

I kiss her. Rememembering this was a date. And as her date I can kiss her. she blushed and kissed me back. She moaned into my mouth and lift her hands to grip me. It was cute as she could not do it successfully as I guided her hands to grip me. She leans into me and wrapped her arms around my neck slowly. She gripped my hair which is in a bun. I take her waists in my hands. Her sweet smell only got stronger. I should feel bad for drugging her but I didn't. 

She already saw this as a date. She just needed a push to open her feelings to me. And I was just helping her, giving her a small 'push' in a way. I pull away and she painted slightly her pale eyes clouded with lust. I blushed at that as I realized just how much I wanther right now, her smell was driving me insane.

"H-Hannibel?" She asks. "Would you think I am easy... if we have sex...?"

I stared shocked, but I also couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "(Name)... a-are... you sure? I need to make sure you are serious." I saw her look in my direction "I-I am... please?"

I lift her up in one swift move. She squeaks and clings to me. I carry her bridal style upstairs kissing her neck as I do it. She blushed and bit her lip, cute how she is embarrassed about this. I placed her on the bed and get on top of her. She blushes more and looks up at me. Her eyes unseeing. She lifted her hand and touched my face. 'Seeing' what I look like. I leaned into her and she smiled at me as I leaned down and kissed her again. This wasn't about power this was about my love for her.

She moans wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer. I start slipping my hand up her dress. She blushed and moaned more as I smiled. It was cute seeing her depend on me like this... I move my hand to her vagina and felt her soaked panties. She whines at the feeling off my fingers. She unconsciously pushed into my fingers as she then moaned. I pull her panties down and slip my fingers in. She jerks and moans. I looked at her as she clung to me.

I start stretching my fingers around inside her. She moaned blushing and gripping my shoulders. She was thrusting into my fingers as she moaned. I smile at her pulling them away and then slipping between her legs. I give one long teasing lick. She blushed and whined softly. I moaned softly at her taste and locked more and more. I look up to see her face crimson and hands gripping the sheets.

I smirked at her. "You look cute like that~"

"Please Ha-Hannibel!" She cries out! 

"Hannibel Lecter!" I hear someone shout at me. 

I shoot up and (Name) blushes. "W-willow?"


	11. Willow's Confession

(Willow's pov)

 

I slammed open the door and stared in pure anger and jealousy at Hannibel and my sister. I stared only getting more angry as I saw my blind sister underneath Hannibal. She said my name and I took a deep breath walking in.

 

"(Name), let's go."

 

"Bu-but Wilow..."

 

 

"(Name) (M/Name ) Graham!" I say getting her out from Hannibel. "We are going home."

 

I saw how flushed she was as I threw my jacket on her and pulled her out not even talking to Hannibel as we got in the car. I buckled her in and she stayed quiet as I drove her home. I hated that, that bitch had touch MY sister! I then heard her begin to cry as my glare softened and I became worried. I looked at her and she has her eyes closed tight.

 

I stopped the car as I looked down. "(Name)."

 

She did not say anything as she turned her head away from me. I grew even more worried. 

 

"(Name).." I sighed as I stood up and went to the back seat and held her close to me.

 

She whined and tried to pull away from me but I would not let her.

 

"Talk to me (Name)?" I ask stocking her hair.

 

 

"...I-I can't believe you would do that! I wanted that! I was sure I did and then you walk in!"

 

"Your My sister and I will not let someone take advantage of you." I tell her pulling her on my lap.

 

She blushed as she turned her head away from me as I then decided to tell her I love her.

 

 

"(Name)." I say

 

I then turn her head to me and kiss her. She gasps and I slip my tongue in moaning as I tasted her.

 

[Why tell Reader when you can show her XD]

 

 

However she wrapped her arms around my neck moaning as well. I deepen the kiss and lay her down on the back seat and kiss her until she is pulling away and panting.

 

I looked down at her "I love you (Name)" I said as I braced myself for her to reject me.

 

"I l-love you t-too Willow."

 

 

"I-I mean I love you more than a sister. I love you like a lover and wife would." I tell her.

 

"I know." She says. "I like you like that, and love you as a sister and I may also love you like that in the future."

 

I stared shocked as she kissed me again this time. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave it to her and our tongues start battling for control. I one and she let me search her mouth. I was so happy she was in love with me as I pulled her closer

 

 

[Uh.... Willow she said like.... (-.-)]

 

I slip my hand up her dress and find that she is wet. She pulls away.

 

"No." She says.

 

"What?" I asking looking at her.

 

"I am not having my first time with you in a car." She says pulling my hand away.

 

I was shocked but I smiled at that and held her close.

 

"Then let's have it when we are ready." I said as she smiled back.

 

"Thank you." She says then blushes. "You made me cum in the shower on purpose you perv!"

 

I just laugh and kiss her again this was what I always wanted.


End file.
